


Untitled Rod/Clash

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Rodimus being Rodimus, Rodimus trying to beat Thunderclash at sex to prove something, Sex as Competition, Thunderclash "What a guy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus challenges Thunderclash to something he thinks he's better at. Set during MTME #22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rod/Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Short stupid thing I wrote because I'm excited for MTME #41. Couldn't think of title. Any ideas?

There were probably a lot of people who wanted to bang Thunderclash. The guy had a lot of groupies. But Rodimus was not one of them. The fact he was currently riding the 'great hero's' spike wasn't an issue of want. No. He was proving a point.

Thunderclash may have charmed his entire crew. He may have gotten Magnus (Magnus!) to hug him. He may have bonded with Drift over something Rodimus had trouble understanding. He may have been Ratchet's bestest buddy back in the day.

He may have stolen Rodimus' quest. In fact he had stolen Rodimus' quest.

But there was one thing Thunderclash could not do.

He could not outfrag Rodimus in the berth.

If fragging was a professional sport, Rodimus was a gold medalist. It was his best event, or at least one of them. There was a lot of cool stuff he was good at. But 'facing, Rodimus was King. Heck he was God.

He had pulled Thunderclash from his new fan base (a.k.a. Rodimus' crew turned traitors) and brought him to his quarters.

"Alright Thunders. You and me. Fragging match. First to overload loses."

Thunderclash was distinctly unsurprised. From the looks of it he probably got propositioned a lot. 

"I can hardly refuse an offer from my gracious host," he replied, "It would be an honor to interface with you Rodimus."

"Save it," Rodimus snapped. He wasn't going to be fall for that charm shtick. "Get out the goods and spike me."

Thunderclash obliged. Rodimus' valve was already wet. All that aggression and thought of victory had turned him on. A good thing because Thunderclash was huge. Not that Rodimus admitted it. He put on his best poker face and acted as if Thunders' equipment was as tiny as a minicon's.

That was certainly not the case when it was inside him. Rodimus bit his lip to stifle his moaning. Frag, it felt good. No. Focus, Rodimus, focus. He switched on the dirty talk. 

"Yeah, take it Thunders. Steal my quest! Gonna make you overload so bad!"

The problem was, it was hard for him to tell if Thunderclash's climax was approaching. Just the haywire of his own sensors as Thunderclash's spike filled him, the charge building in his own body. 

He would just have to trust that Thunderclash would come first. There was no way he couldn't. Rodimus was certain his valve felt too fragging good. 

Rodimus tossed back his helm and let sweet victory roll over him.

Afterwards he stared down at the fluid leaking around the base of Thunderclash's spike, the rest still lodged in his valve. He watched it run off onto Thunder Clash's thigh.

"I beat you slagger," he crowed.

"Forgive me," Thunderclash spoke up from behind, "But I believe you're mistaken. I have not yet overloaded."

"Yeah right. What's that dripping down your leg Thunders?"

"I presume it is your own valve fluid."

Rodimus studied it closer. Frag. It was. 

"I hope you are not discouraged," Thunderclash told him, "Your stamina was admirable. I have a high tolerance to stimulation. Through meditation, I once delayed an overload for..."

"I didn't say this was over!" Rodimus started to grind his hips, "Best out of three!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's open to interpretation but I think Rodimus lost XD And had a lot of trouble walking afterwards


End file.
